The Destruction of Elmyra Duff's Treasures
Baloo, why did you, Top and Martin bring us back here?" asked Elmyra Duff as the trio led her and her friends Mary Test, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, Melody, Robyn Starling and Pistol Pete back to the cave. "Wait and see." Top Cat said. The group entered the cave. Young Baloo stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Martin Brisby began to ask. "It is! Max's statue!" Elmyra said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Montana Max that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Baloo, Top, Martin!" Elmyra said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Elmyra let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Elmyra decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Maxie, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Elmyra's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Elmyra looked shocked as Miguel came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Daddy!" Elmyra gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Miguel was Rabbit, looking down in guilt. "Elmyra, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Miguel said coming closer. He looked around at Elmyra's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Daddy..." Miguel interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal lark from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Elmyra. "Elmyra, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Elmyra whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Miguel who turned around. "You're more of a liar than Tzekel-Kan! You don't even know Max!" cried Elmyra. "I don't have to!" Miguel yelled turning towards Elmyra once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, fish-eating harpooners, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Elmyra yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Miguel looked shocked at Elmyra's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Elmyra's declaration as well. Miguel was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of Miles City! you're an immortal and a citizen of El Dorado! Just think of what happened to your mother!" Miguel: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Elmyra protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Elmyra screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Elmyra bitterly. "Don't you understand, Elmyra? He's a citizen of Miles City! You're a citizen of El Dorado!" "I don't care!" Elmyra spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Miguel. He had enough of Elmyra's disobedience and defiance. His temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Elmyra! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Martin couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Max, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Rabbit gasped. "What did you say?" Miguel demanded. The rest of Elmyra's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Mary snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Top Cat added. "You have no heart at all!" Young Baloo yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Miguel. Rabbit was nervous and Miguel was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Miguel shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Elmyra, Baloo and your friends are all banished from El Dorado Village for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Elmyra, Gosalyn, Robyn, Pistol and Melody gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Young Baloo pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Martin screamed. "But, Daddy," Elmyra said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Rabbit, "And that goes for you, Rabbit." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Rabbit wailed as she began to cry hysterically. "And Rabbit, if you're not gone by sunset, I will put you back in the woods!" Miguel shouted. Rabbit screamed and hid behind Mary, Gosalyn, Robyn, Elmyra, Melody, Robyn, Pistol, Top, Martin and Young Baloo. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Elmyra protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Melody screamed. Miguel: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Everyone else, who was watching hid for good reason. Miguel powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Elmyra looked shocked. "Daddy, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Elmyra cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Montana Max. As Elmyra looked on in horror, Miguel fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Elmyra gasped in horror that Montana Max's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down in her hands, covering her eyes. Elmyra cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures